


The Castle

by Acxa_Kogane



Series: Acxa's Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, Gen, One of my favorite poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acxa_Kogane/pseuds/Acxa_Kogane
Summary: That hum, that metal heartbeat -- a puff and whiff of exit.A short poem about the Castle of Lions and the fall of King Alfor. Can be read without fandom knowledge.
Series: Acxa's Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I realized today that I can totally post poetry like fic. This is one of my favorite short poems and I can't believe I didn't post it till now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

That hum, that metal heartbeat.

A puff and whiff of exit.

Through ancient hallways, memories hang.

Long walls dusted, yet elegant. 

A gentle hand and warm embrace,

I bid thee both adieu.

For I once haunted this well known maze,

_I wandered it with you._

When quiet footstep echoes loud,

_thousands of phantom steps resound._

This hidden princess,

Out of time,

_Awaits a king on bloodied ground._


End file.
